


Royal Return

by Tigerfox



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerfox/pseuds/Tigerfox
Summary: Things didn't go as planned. Almost everyone was dead or dying. Tess was the last one standing, and with nothing more to loss. She decided the best course of action. Was to rewind time and stop it all from happening, or die trying.
Relationships: Tess Harding/Zan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Hoping for Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> In this version of reality it wasn't Tess that betrayed them, but Ava. Who was being manipulated by outside forces. She killed Alex, mind wiped Kyle and slept with Max.

Tess made her way outside. Wanting to have one last look at the world she grew up on. To help remember why she was doing this. Why she couldn't give up. Even if everyone else had years ago. 

As she stepped outside to see the ruins and fire blazing across the Earth. She could help picture what used to be in it place. A town full of life and normalcy. It was still hard to believe sometime that a little town in the middle of nowhere, had once been a sanctuary to three alien refugees. Once upon a time it would would be hard; if not impossible to picture three being from another planet living there. Having grown up there calling it there home. At a little out of nowhere place. Surrounding by nothing, but desert sand as far as the eye could see. Had become their home, a safe haven for them all. Herself include for a while, until it was ripped away.

Lies and secerts had destroyed them. Broke apart the only family she'd know. The people she was meant to be with, to belong with. Did want or needed her. So, she made a new family. It ache to no fit in with those she'd always been told where hers. Her family. 

It wasn't until years later she learned why. Why she always the outcast. Why she never seemed to be able to fit in with those that she was meant to fit in with the most. At first she believe that Liz was the reason. Her and the other humans just couldn't seem to expect her. They wanted her gone and the others seemed to care about their opinion and feelings more than her.

However, as more time passed and the years went by she slowly began to believe it was her. That something about her wasn't right. That maybe the people back home messed up when creating her. That some part of herself was fundamental wrong. It wasn't until she learned about the others. That she began to hope again.

Hope that she finally found the family she'd always longed for. That she finally meet the people she belong with. That Zan, Rath, Lonnie and Ava their other selves could be her home. People just like them, but different. 

Only to learn that Zan was dead. That it wasn't an accident like Lonnie and Rath wanted them to believe. That they had murder him. That Ava hadn't been able to do anything, but watch. They wanted to go home.

To stop living on a planet they didn't fit in on. Surrounding by people that would lock them up and experiment on them if they ever realized how different they were. When instead they could be spirited away to a place they belonged. Where they didn't have to hide. Where they weren't treated like trash. They were promised a return trip home. To a place where they were needed, valued, and respect. They saw it as a chance to get back everything they'd lost.

Zan saw it for what it was, a trap. So, he refused. He never thought to explain the reason why. Zan knew there was no going back. That it was to late. That they weren't who they once we're, and that they weren't powerful enough to survive what ever their enemies had in store for them upon their return. They were safer on Earth. He never thought he needed to explain his thoughts or the reasons behind his decision it to the others. He was still the King, _their King,_ but more importantly they were his family. He'd trusted them and that trust had gotten him killed. 

Ava was weak. She always had been. Her pod malfunction causing her to be more of a burden than anything else to them. They never felt that instant connection to her like they had each other. Which made them single her out. They were always a little suspicious of her. Which caused them to treat her differently than each other. They cared about her in there own way, but she was never their family.

Ava herself realized early one that she didn't fit with them. That she didn't feel like she belonged. As they grew older it only became more clear that something went wrong with her. That she was different than the others. It caused her to try and force herself to be something she wasn't. To try and fit in. To show them that she belonged, but no matter what she did. She always seemed to fall short were it mattered.

It wasn't until Zan was killed that she knew why. They weren't her family, not really. Max, Isabel, and Michael where the family she belonged with. She could tell the moment she meet them. She felt that connection the others had always talked about. 

An for the first time she had hope that she could belong somewhere. With people that wouldn't turn on her at the drop of a hat. Like Rath and Lonnie had with Zan. Expect as she watched they way they acted. The way the treated each other she hesitated. There response to her and the other's. She couldn't blame then for being weary they had alot of enemies after all. It was best to be casious of the unknown.

It was the way they treated Tess most of all that made her realize she was better of on her own. They looked down on her. Treated her like the enemy. Like she could never be anything, but an annoyance that made her realize how similar they were to each other. 

It wasn't until her talk with Liz that she could the full picture. It helped make up her mind. She didn't belong there and she never would. Just like her other self they just couldn't seemed to catch a break. Which was why she warned the other about Rath and Lonnie. Not because it was the right thing to do, or that she cared about what happened to Max even though she should. It was the thought of her otherself that caused herself to speak up. They deserved a chance to be live, to be happy.

As she packed up and leave she couldn't help, but glance back and wonder. To wonder if in another life if thing could have been different. If Tess and her had always been were they belonged with this would have been different. Would she bee with Max like in her last life. Would she and Michael be the siblings they were meant to be. Would Isabel have been her best friend. Would Zan be alive. Would Tess successed were she'd failed. An as she locked eyes with her mirror self she knew that she was wondering to.

Tess couldn't help, but compare the Ava she first meet. So, like herself in every way to the only that came back. The one the tricked her and replace her without anyone even noticing. No questioned asked. Ava was more than willing to share how easy it was for her to slide into her place. For the others to expect her in way they never had her. 

It killed something in side of her to see the truth so clearly then that she never belonged or matter enough to them. That they couldn't tell that she wasn't herself. That wasn't what hurt the most. It wasn't until they believed that she could kill Alex. The one person other than Kyle that she could call a friend. That she completely broke. It was something she could never forgive. It was more than easy for them to turn on her or who they thought she was.

Tess couldn't help, but thank God every day. A being she didn't even believe in for Larke and Kyle. Larke because he realized almost immediately that she wasn't me. That she wasn't the he'd once been able to call a friend. The woman in front of him wasn't the Queen he'd so long ago swore to protect, but her double instead. He didn't hesitate to try and make contact with the people back on Earth. To find out what happened. An when all he'd gotten were blank looks and uncaring attitudes. He put everything aside and personal made his way towards Earth. A last resort that came into flourishen when the Roswell bunch refused to acknowledge, let alone listen to him.

Kyle never stop wondering. Questioning how the girl he came to view as a sister could do those those things. Kill Alex and mind wiped him. Let alone use the mind wiped to force in him into forget it happen. To make him help get rid of his friends body. Someone he'd know all his life, before then proceeding pretend to mourn him. 

That she had the nerve to help him well grieve and move on. None of it made any sense to him. The person he saw admitting to doing those things wasn't the girl he'd come to know and love. The person who stood before him was nothing but a stranger to him. It was only then as she admitted to all of it an more. That he questioned if he'd known her at all. If it all been fact. A lie to get closer to him, to them. Expect as he looked into her eyes as the doors to the chamber closed taking her beyond his reach. He could help but feel as if he was missing something. That things still weren't as they seemed. 

Yet, no one else seemed to feel that way. So he keeps his mouth shut and his doubts to himself. Not won't to rock the boat. When all he had was a feeling. It just didn't seem worth it as he watched as the others smile and hugged each other in happiness. Feeling out of place he turned away from the joyish reunion happing in front him to make the long journey home in the dark. 

It didn't take much effort on his part to pretend to be find. The other never really paid attention to him in the first place. He didn't have link to them anymore, he never really did. His involvement with the group had only very been accidentally. The circumstances caused them to bring him in once more. An then only when it suited them. When they needed something from him was he called upon. 

An now that he and Liz were completely beyond repair. With her being obsessed wit Max Evan. She'd completely changed from the person he used to know. They person he once actually been able to picture have a future with. That person was gone and he'd finally learned to expect that she was never coming back. They'd all change for better or worse. So much had happened over the course of the last few month/years. That none of them were ever going to be. An strangely enough he was okay with that, because he knew the truth. An the truth was he like who he is now a while lot more than he like who he once was.

An now that Tess was gone. The last link keeping him attached to them was gone to. They didn't have a use for him anymore. Their dislike for him had aways been clear. Especially, in the being. He'd thought that it had changed. That they were friend, sort of in their own way. Expect they began to make it crystal clear that they no longer wanted him around. Some more straight forward and blunt (Max/Michael), while other's (Liz) were alot more sutile.

It take him long to realize that now that everything was said and done. That the only reason they keep in around was to keep tabs on Tess. They often used him to manipulate her. Sometime it was obvious what they were doing. What they asked him to do and yet he'd done it aways. Other time he didn't have the full story, but chose to believe that the others knew what they were doing.

It wasn't until recently he realized he'd been mapulated to. That they'd take advantage of his trust and used it against him. It made him question if their behavior isn't what caused Tess to do what she had. If they had made her feel like she needed to beytray them to safe. He knew that didn't make what she'd done right. He'd never be able to forgive what she'd done. What she'd made him do, but he could understand it. Even if it was only a little bit. She did what she did to survive and really any person, any human in her place would have done they exact same them. After all it was only human nature to strive to survive.

It wasn't until months later when Larke showed up on his front porch. That he began regretting his decision to ignore his intuition, because within a few minutes. He'd been able to sort through his memories and pen point exactly when the switch had taken place. The night he'd walked out one her to help Liz.

The night he pretend to sleep with her because she asked him to. She'd told him it was a bad idea. That she should tell her no and stay home. Spend the night with her on the couch and have a movie marathon on instead. She smile up at him. Waiting for him to realize that he should in fact stay home with her. 

Only for that smile for vanished moments later, before he even had time to declined. Something on his face had given him away. He remembered her shaking her head sadly at him before whisphering, "This time I won't be the shoulder you cry on. When you realize that she was only using you." Before disappearing up the stairs.

Kyle chose to ignore her and make his way outside. He'd barely even step foot outside the door when he heard the crash from up stairs. He didn't even hesitate to continue on to the car. Having enough of her temper tantrums for the night. He paused once he reached his car, hesitant. A chill running down his spine.

He knew he was being watched his eyes immediately shoot upwards to Tess bedroom window. He could barely makeWmake outsout her figure as hidden by the shadows of her curtains. The one thing her could see with the utmost clarity was her smirk. Which only seemed to fueled him with more rage. It was the final push he needed to sement his decision to leave. 

It was that moment that changed everything. He'd been right when it happened. Right outside when she been attack. An he hadn't noticed or cared, because Liz needed him.

It had take them a good three months to track down the place she'd been taken to. An a good two months of which it had taken to convince the others of the truth. An another month of planning on how to get her out. When they finally gotten her out she was nothing more than a shell of herself. She would speak, wat or sleep. They had to force to do the most basic of things. She was dead to the world around her. Content to ignore each and everyone of them like they had her. She couldn't help, but blame them for what had happened to her.

Slowly, but surely she began to put herself back together again. Tess was no longer the girl that craved their approval or affect. That girl had died along time ago. She no longer wanted anything to do with them. So, she asked Larke for a way to leave. No not back to Antar or any place like that. She knew that for the moment she wasn't the Queen the needed or deserved. That going now alone and broken she would only fail them. She just needed get away from all the pain and betrayal of it all. 

An so he took her away. Stopping on a planet know for it's healing and wisdom. She spent the next two decades there. Healing, learning, and remembering. She unlocked all of her memories from the life she had before. Learned to heal from the pain and beytrayal of both lives. She learned to forgive and move on, but never to forget. Because she knew if she forgot she'd be doomed to repeat the mistakes of the past.

It was then that it was determined she was ready to leave and return. No to her beloved Kingdom, but to Earth and the others. It wasn't long ago Larke had been in touch with her. Antar had been lost. Ava and the baby killed in the uprising. Kivar was on his way to rage world on Earth. He'd gotten tired of waiting for them to return and challenge them. An decided to bring the war to them. He wasn't contend to rule over a world they had semenly had chosen to banned. An set his sight on the world they had chosen to live on and call home.

When she'd returned only a year had passing. With graduation right around the corner. The first place she'd gone to was the crash down. Only to learn that Liz was gone and so we're the others. Sherrif Valinte was died, killed. Only a couple days earlier. She hadn't even a clue as to where the others might be, or where to start looking.

A month later the first attack came. It was the dead of night sleeping when the first shots were fired. Most had even realize what was happening. 

Tess couldn't stop the tears flowing down her face as she watched as the world she'd come to love and call home burn. Especially, when she knew it was only just the beginning.


	2. Time

Five Years Later

"My Queen" Larke questioned, as he came to stand next to her."You know you don't have to do this" 

"You've said that before" Tess replied, her voice devoid of emotion. She couldn't bring herself to feel anything anymore.

"That's because this is plan of your is crazy" Larke retorted. He couldn't help thinking they such just pack up and leave. Everything seemed so hopeless. They failed horrible both here and back in their home solor system.

"No, more crazy than half the plans our people come up with" Tess countered, as she thought about the resistance last mission. The mission that gave her the final push she needed to say _no_ _more_.

"True" Larke admitted. There was no denying that more that half their plans were absolutely crazy. An more often than not suicidal.

"This can't go on. Antar as fallen. Three of the Five surrounding world's are in ruin and the last two aren't far behind. An let's face it, Earth has been a lost cause since the beginning. The only thing we've done was prolong the situation. An honestly I am not sure which is worse" Tess confided.

She knew they had really talked about thing's since the war began. It was there way of pretending things weren't as bad as they were; because if they didn't talk about it than it. Than it wasn't as real. 

An she just couldn't afford to think like that anymore. It was time to face reality, and the reality is they had no hope. No chance of winning this war. They hadn't even been remotely ready for what was coming, and she knew that the truth of the matter was. That they failed long before the war even reached Earth. 

"So, the solution you can up with. Is to go back time. To who knows when" Larke questioned, still not entirely on board with the idea.

"Sometime within my lifetime. I can't go further than that" Tess stated, feeling no need to elaborate. Afterall, any time she ended up would be better than her. That didn't mean she didn't have a time she hoped she manage to get back to.

"Right, or you blink out of existence" Larke commented dryly. 

He knew that was his real problem with the whole idea. He already failed the first time in protecting his friends, and when the time came again he keep failing. An now he'd failed her to. The last of them. His last connection to a time in his life that he'd know nothing, but happiness. A time hes almost completely forgotten.

"If you don't faded you'll need to somehow safely merge with you past self. Whenever that is and work to stop all this from happening" Larke stated using his hands to motion to the chaos going on around them.

"Exactly" Tess chirped, happily just to piss him off.

"You have about a fifty fifty shot of this going at all right or dying" Larke reminded.

"More like 20/80, but you know when in Rome" Tess correct as she watched yet another building exploded in front of them.

"Yeah, because that makes me feel so much better" Larke replied his voice dripping in sarcasim.

"At least my option doesn't involve running away and letting my people to suffer. Especially, when the only reason their in this situation in the first place is me" Tess stated. She couldn't help, but remember that running away was how the got in this position in the first place. An she just couldn't do it anymore. She had to many deaths on her hands already. She really didn't need anymore.

"This is not your fault. You never asked for this" Larke told her. Trying his best to comfort her, because he knew it was true. They'd been dead and he helped bring them back to die all over again. He couldn't help the guilt felt, because of it.

"None of us did. You know I am the last. Out of eight. _I am the only one_ _still here."_ Tess admitted. It was the first time she'd admitted allowed that the others were _gone._

"You don't know that. We only know for sure that Max..." Larke began, only to be cut off.

"I know Larke. I **felt** it when they died. The first time was years ago, before the war. When we hadn't even known about the New York set. Apart of me was ripped away forever, and I was never the same. I changed and at first I haven't any idea why" Tess confessed, for the first time. A truth that she'd refused to admit allowed for years.

"An then they came. Rath and Lonnie with Ava in toe. An the ache I was feeling inside flared to life oncemore. Then we learned the truth about them, about Zan. An they ran away disappearing into the night. I never even got to ask why. Sure Max told us what he knew and we got Ava's side of the story, but still. I never got to hear theirs" Tess confided. She just knew he'd pick up on what she wasn't say. A truth that changed everything.

"Tessa..." Larke breathed. He didn't known what to say. Nothing he could say would make up for what happened. He couldn't believe they made such a mistake.

"As time passed things were slowly getting better. It didn't hurt as much, as before it became more of a phantom pain." Tess admitted. It was that pain that made her thankful that she'd never been able to meet her match; because she knew that if they'd meet, _bonded,_ that the pain she'd felt would be even more unbearable

"I'd hoped I'd never have to feel anything like that ever again. Prayed for it actually. Not that it work given. Quite the opposite consider I was forced to experience it another six times"

"Six" Larke stated his eyes closing. He couldn't even image the pain she most have gone through. Was probably still going through. 

"The level of pain varied of course. The next time I felt it was the night I was captured. Twice in quick succession. The first was sharp and quick; the other slow and agonizesing" Tess told him. 

"You don't..."Larke began only to freeze when their eyes locked, before he was forced to look away.

"It wasn't until later that I found out who it was. Rath and Lonnie. It took a while but I finally figured out what happened to them. I'll give you one guess" Tess paused waiting for the answer they both knew was coming.

"Ava" Larke said, forcing himself to speak over the lump that formed in his throat.

"Hmm, how'd you know" Tess question, "She turned them in to Kivar, as a show of faith and loyalty."

"Ironic" Larke voiced, as he his mind drifted to before.

"I think apart of it was her way of getting revenging Zan, while also prove to herself that she didn't need them. That she wasn't the weakling they always said she was" Tess could sympathize. That doesn't mean she agreed with what she'd done, but she could understand were she was doing from.

"I guess that's one way to go about things" Larke voiced as he thought it over.

"Hmmm" Tess acknowledged.

"You don't agree" Larke questioned.

"I understand where she was coming from. I'm just as equally capable of doing what she had. That being said while I understand it. I don't and never will agree with it" Tess told him.

"Is that the really reason you've haven't forgive what her. Even after we learned about that" Larke questioned further.

"Just because he began threatening her and later mainpulated her. Doesn't change the fact that she saute him out in the first place. That she suggested killing Rath and Lonnie. When he asked why he should believe she'd had a change of heart. I more than anyone know how she felt. Alone and isolated with nowhere to belong. Never good enough, but you didn't see me selling out my family like she did" Tess snippet.

"An the baby" Larke asked, pushing his luck to it's limit.

"The baby was innocent and didn't deserve the life he had. No matter how short a life it had been" Tess replied, "Still the baby wouldn't have been. Let alone had to experience what he had if she hadn't put herself in that situation. You know on occasion I could feel what she felt. Similar to the twin bond I used to share with Rath in our past life. When she watch Lonnie and Rath die she was overjoyed almost high off it. When Zan was born she felt disgust and when he was killed, she felt relief" Tess told him.

"Tess, why didn't you tell me any of this. You've ever said anything" Larke couldn't help, but ask.

"At the time we were just finding our footing with each other again. I didn't really trust you. Like I do now. An later there was nothing that could be done about it, so I figured why bother"

"Why bother?! Tess..." Larke began, only to be cut off once again.

"As I was saying, when she finally **_died_**. I felt nothing. I mean sure I still experienced some physical pain. It was almost as bad as when _he_ was killed. I think it's because at the core the two of us still shared as soul" Tess paused, allowing for the information she just dumped to sink in.

"About a year after Ava died Max fallowed. Half a year after that Isabel joined them" Tess informed him.

"An Michael" Larke questioned, his eyes shut his first closed as he braced himself.

"Exactly a week ago today" Tess admit, feeling no reason to hide the fact.

"The same night you announced the machine was finished. That can't be a coquenidence" Larke stated.

"I never said it was. Its been finished for a while I've been able to go back for a while now. After Max died, but before Isebella. I wanted to make sure there really wasn't any hope felt in this timeline, before I made the just, and with Michael gone. I'm the _last one_ standing. Everyone else is more than willing to banned ship. I'd say now is the perfect time to act" Tess concluded, turning around to head back inside.

"If I hadn't suggested leaving at the last meeting. Would we be having this conversation right now" Larke questioned, needed to know if he played any part in push his friend into doing this.

"Probably not this exact conversation. I'd still be gearing up to make the jump, because I know our best bet at saving all of us is in the past" Tess admitted, not feeling the least bit guilty for what she was about to do. As she head back inside she couldn't help but smile. For the first time in years she felt _hope_. 

Hope that she'll get a second chance. A chance to do things right. To get to know the family she never got the chance to. To finally belong somewhere by just being herself. She wouldn't have to pretend to be something or someone she wasn't. She just hope it'd be enough.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Tess finished storing the rest of her supplies into the disk Larek had given her. Before making her way to onto the platform. She cast only last look around the room. It'd been her home for the last two years. At first it hadn't been anything more than a place to crash for a night. Then it became a safe house. Until eventually it became her safe haven. She just hope that in her new timeline it won't be need.

"Ready" Larke question, from his spot behind the control plannel.

Tess took last deep breathe to help calm her nerves before answering, "More than." It wasn't until she said it aloud that she realized how true it was. It was time.

Without any further prompting Larke began the countdown sequence. Slowly, but surely the machine came online. It's power building. 

They all knew they didn't have long know. With the amount of energy emitting from coming off it. It was only a matter of time be Kivar showed up. An when he did they'd all be dead.

She gasped as she was incased within a force field of pure energy. As the final sequence was initiated. The power around her began to fluctuate. Lifting her up off the ground and into the air. Her vision began to blur. The last things she saw before the darkness took hold was Larke's smile. A smile she never thought she'd see again at least in this timeline.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tess as the lights died down. She froze as she took in her new surroundings. She couldn't believe it _really_ worked. Instead of standing in the bare lifless bunker she'd been in moments, before she found herself sitting in a classroom. 

Surrounded by kids she didn't recognize. Sure a few of the faces looked vaguely familiar, but none of them really stood out to her. What did stand out to her was the fact that she was now physical a kid once more. 

She only knew two things for sure. The plan had work. She'd gone back in time. She was very much still alive. She'd safely merged with her past self. The hardest part was now over, but most importantly she was the fact that she wasn't in Roswell.

She arrived at some point earlier in the timeline. The important questioned was how much earlier?


	3. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should know I'm messing the original timeline a little to suite my needs. So, something happened out of order than cannon.

Tess sighed as she began to rub her head. Her headache was killing her. It was like all of her pain receptors were all going off at once. She decided to close her eyes to block out the light, and aba couple long deep breathe. It wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She felt worse.

Slowly, the pain died down enough that she could open her eyes back up. She chose to look around the room once again. To see if she found find anything that could tip her off as to where she was; if not _when_ she was.

There wasn't anything she could do until she knew exactly what she was dealing with. Right before the bell ring she spotted something useful. A calendar hanging up beside the bookshelf near the door.

"Alright, class. That's first blocks lunch bell. If you have five block in B,C, or D wing. Then head on down to the cafeteria. Otherwise head on until your next class" the teacher announced, as everything hurried to gather their things.

"Tess!" The brunette girl that's been sitting in the front called to her.

"Yes" Tess questioned, racking her brain trying to figure out how she knew the girl now standing in front of her.

"Ready for lunch?" The girl questioned.

"Yeah, I'm just going to head to the bathroom first. I'll meet you there" Tess replied, as she reach down to pick up her backpack.

"Sure, I'll save you a seat. Left hand side. Near the back?" The girl ask, as she began making her way towards the door.

"Yes, I'll see you in a bit" Tess called back, as she made her way over to the calendar.

August 26, 1996 Tess read. She quickly did the math in her head. That make her fifteen. Which was why she wasn't in Roswell like she hoped she'd be.They hadn't moved back there until the fall after she turned seventeen. That gives her ruffle two years before the big move. If she doesn't do anything.

She can freely admit that she hadn't had a set point in time for when she wanted to go back to. She hadn't really believed she'd be able to go back to far in time. She thought the five years she was hoping for was stretching it, but she'd hoped for it anyways.

Because in order to change anything she need to make it back to a point; before the the Roswell group separated. Before she lost track of the only family she'd ever known. Even if they weren't much on a family to her. She needed them together to fix things.

So, even though she hadn't planned to go back this far. She couldn't help, but be thankful had she had arrived when she did. It was better than anything she'd allowed herself to hoping for. She'd gotten luck. She has time to really sit down and plan, before she makes a move. An that's exactly what she plans to do.

With one last look at the calendar. Tess made her way out of the room and down the hall to the cafeteria. It didn't take her long to find the girl from earlier.

"Let me see your class schedule again" The girl demanded all reach pulling out her own. It took her a minutes for her to located hers. It wasn't until they were comparing classes that she learned the girls name, Emma.

"We only have one more class together" Emma pouted.

"Yeah, gym. The last class of the day" Tess stated, before taking a bit out of her lunch. "It wouldn't be that bad."

"True" Emma conceited before taking it by out of her own lunch. "Do you still need me to give you a lift home?"

"If you don't mind" Tess told her.

"Not at all" Emma replied, shooting her a smile. Just as the bell rang signalling that lunch was over.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Thanks for the ride Emma" Tess said as she stepped out of the car. 

"Any time. See you Monday" Emma called, as she back out the driveway.

Turning back around Tess allowed her eyes to slowly taking in the house they'd arrived at. The longer she looked at it the more she remembered. They hadn't been there that long maybe a week or two. 

The box's she noticed as she walked through the front door. Confirm what she remembered. Nasedo was busy working and had left getting the house in order to her. Like always.

Tess decided to explore the house. To refresh her memory. A small part of her realized she been there just that morning. The majority of her knew that she hand been for at least seven to eight years.

After making herself a sandwich to eat. She slowly made her way down the hallway and to her new/old bedroom. It wasn't much just a full size bed, and a deck. Other than that it was pretty bare, but as she remembered most of her rooms all ways had been. It wasn't until Roswell that it changed. When the Valenti's had welcomed her into their home. It still hadn't been much, but it'd been more that she'd ever had before.

She quickly shook her head to rid herself of those memories. It wasn't time to reminisce. It was time to sit down and plan. To figure out her next move. So, that she could get to work. 

She chose to sit down at the desk, before leaning down to pull out a pen and some paper from her backpack. First things she needed to do was write down a timeline of events as she knew it.

_September 23, 1997- shoot at crash down. Max exposed._

_Couple day later Sheriff Valenti threatens Max and the group are told about a four alien surviving the crash. Maria is also informed of the Secert._

_The fallowing week undercover FBI arrives as guidance counselor._

_Liz loses journal that she wrote all about what she knew of Max, Isabel, and Michael._

_Months later the group goes to see river dog. Who tells them about Nasedo. The four alien._

_Weeks later Max gets hurt and Alex gets dragged into things._

_Almost a year since shooting. Nasedo shows up revealing himself as a shape shifter that's been watching over them._

_Weeks past and she's enrolled in at Roswell High and making friend with Isobel._

_Days pass She tells them about Destiny. Of being the Royal Four._

_Weeks pass Max is captured. Miachel kill FBI agent. Nasedo take his place. An Max opens message from birth mother._

_Micheal arrested. Then released._

_Zan's is murdered._

_The Roswell bunch learn of the New York Set._

_Rath, Lonnie, Max, and herself go to the summit._

_Three months later Max and Liz break up. She's gets kidnapped and replaced with Ava._

_Ava gets pregnant. Alex is killed._

_Ava returns to Antar. The group move on. Larek comes looking for her. She leaves Earth and everything goes to hell._

_Fives years war. No survives._

She could already feel a headache coming on as she started at the list in front of her. A lot of things happened all at once. An while she wasn't sure about the exact dates. She had a general idea of when things went down. The question was where to started. She knew the moment she changed anything no matter how small the knowledge she had of the future would be pointless.

The ripple affects caused by what she'll do will leave just as much in the dark as everyone else. Not to mention the theorizee side effects turning back time and merging with her past self.

The only thing Larke top scientist could agree on was that she forgot the old timeline. It wasn't an if it was a matter of when. A couple believed that the information dump that came from the merge would cause her to collapse after a few weeks, and fall into a coma. One that she may never wake up from, or if she did she might have forgotten everything she learned.

Some believed that as she lived the day again. Her old memories would be over written and replaced by her new set of memories. Others believed that once she acted on the information she had and changed something her memories would disappear. Most of them were convinced that she keep her memories up until the day she travel backwards original. She guessed the questioned. Was which theory would prove to be the correct one.

Tess had just pick her pen back up. When she heard a car pull in. With a quick peak out her window. She confirmed that it was Nasedo who'd pulled in. With one last look at the paper in front of her. She started putting the stuff away and began getting ready for bed. It wouldn't do for him to realize that something had changed. Until she figured exactly what she wanted to do with him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, what the plan for today" Tess questioned, as he entered the living room ready to leave.

"I'll be gone for a few days. I have to check in on a few things" Nasedo told her, before handing her one of his credit cards. "I should be back by Wednesday."

Once upon a time she wouldn't have even thought about asking where we was going. A lot had changed since then. An she didn't needed to ask. There was only a handful of options for him to chose from. Spying on the FBI, spying on the Roswell bunch, or conversing with Kivar.

"Right" Tess replied, as he turned around to go. Before she knew it she was moving. Her hands griping his head. Them both frozen in place as she entered his mind. He tried to throw up a couple of shields to protect himself.It was no use she tore through them in a matter of seconds. It didn't take her long to learn everything she needed to know.

Nasedo had already made the decision to work with Kivar. He'd been heading out to contact him. He'd prove his loyalty by given up the True Royal's. Zan, Rath, Lonnie, and herself. He'd known all along about them. About the switch that had taken place. The Queen had entrust him with the knowledge. 

He'd found them a couple years back. Before he began to watch them from a far. Just like he'd done with Max and the others. He'd gotten off on watching them suffer. He enjoyed the situation he could them in. All alone. They had nothing to their name. They were just a group of street rats. Barely survive. 'How the might had fallen' was the first thing he though when he found them. He watch as a 10 year old Rath was beaten near death over an apple, before Zan and the others arrived. It pleased him.

She didn't think. She just reacted. She tore his mind to bits until there was almost nothing left. He still remember every that happened. Of what he'd done or didn't do, but now the freedom he once had to act on his own was gone. He was at her commanded. He wouldn't be able to do anything with our _her permission._

"Here what's going to happen. Your going to leave here and began create. A history for Zan, Lonnie, Rath, and Ava. So, more air tight than your own. I want a link create between them and Max, Isobel, Miachel, and myself" Tess instructed, as she went to sit on the couch.

"Something to explain our separation. Why no one came looking for Max, Isobel, and Michael. Why none of us remember anything before the age of seven. You'll need to create illegal documents saying that you have guardian ship over us. Zan and Lonnie will need a different connection that whatever one you choose for Ava, Rath, and myself. I don't want use related to them in any sense of the word. After that I want you to began fighting to have Miachel removed from his foster father and given to you. He belongs with his family. _His real family"_ Tess concluded, before dismissing him.

Tess found herself heading toward what was meant to be Nasedo office. She quickly login into his computer and began searching for a new place to stay in Roswell. It took her all day to go through the listening, but nothing seems to really catch her eye.

She found a couple that would do if needed be. One a five bedroom house, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. The other was four bedroom, two and a half bath, kitchen, living room, and a finished basement. Not her dream home, but they could make it work.

She'd just shut down the computer when the front door closed. She slowly made her way downstairs. Paused as she stepped into the living room. There were papers scattered every were. Dozens of computer up and running code after code. Picture of people she knew she'd never even seen before.

"What's all this" Tess questioned, still taking everything in.

" The computer are creating a digital paper trail. Uploading images and information to make everything seem as real a possible on that front. The paper are forgers and the like that I'll needed to fell out go over and place in various building across the country. Birth certificate, school records, and such. An the people?" Tess asked, as she pick up a photo of a women who looked alot like her.

"Potential links" Nasedo respond as he continued to write.

"Links to what" Tess asked once again unsatisfied with the answers she'd got.

"To many things, but most importantly to each other. I'll be using the woman in your hand Melissa and Daryl the man with the scar on his cheek are your parents. The guys with glasses is her step brother, Kyle. I'll be impersonating him. The other couple will be the king's parents. David and Nicole King went to college with Kyle. Early in their career Kyle and David worked on several cases together. Before Kyle was transferred away to a new field agency" Nasedo paused as he began shuffle through his papers.

"Until six year later when David was called into work on one of Kyle's case's. David went undercover and Kyle was his handler. The were able to take down on of the biggest child trafficking ring around. Three years later it came back to haunt them. Resulting in David and his wife along with Kyle and his family going into hiding. Nicole and Messila had both been confirmed as pregnant before being forced into hiding. Both around two months along" Nasedo paused to hand her the papers he just finished filling out. That did in fact say just that.

"Sadly, eight months later David and Daryl bodies were found riddled in bullet holes. Two and a half years later three bodies were found burned almost beyond recognition. DNA and Dental prove the identity of both female. The third body while definitely make came back inconfusive, but give the circumstances. It was assumed to be Agent Kyle Miles" Nasedo told he passing over the case file.

"An that guy" Tess asked guestering to the only remaining photo.

"That would be Agent Jeffrey. He was Kyle's godfather. He recruited both Kyle and David. He assigned them the case that later got them killed. He'll be our cover. We mind wipe him into believing that Kyle came to him. After the fire and needed him taking his death to protect himself and the kids; and that he helped. He gave them everything he needed to start over without anyone being the wiser. Until they finally got the guy or in case the never did" Nasedo told her.

"Did they? Every catch the guy" Tess questioned.

"Not yet, but they will. Sometimes next week. They got a tip this morning" Nasedo confirmed.

"This is going to take a while" Tess muttered as she took in everything going on around her. It was finally sinking in that she couldn't just snap her fingers and it'd be done. She had to be patient and really work to see it done.

"I guess Rome really wasn't build in a day" Tess whispered, as she thought back to what she said to Larke yesterday.

"What was that?" Nasedo question, pausing to look up at her for the first time since he got back.

"Nothing, how long will this take" Tess questioned, and she motioned to everything around them.

"At least 3 months, but most likely 5 months. To make it ironclad" Nasedo paused waiting for her commanded.

"Do it. I want the best no wholes no matter what it takes. As long as it doesn't endangered my family, both sets" She commanded, before heading back up stairs. To look into land for sale and contractor. If it was going to be able she was going to make the most of it.


End file.
